


𝙏𝙊𝙊 𝙁𝘼𝙎𝙏

by scthetics



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Childhood Friends, College Student Eren Yeager, Dominant Eren Yeager, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eren Yeager Has a Manbun, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Older Eren Yeager, Pierced Eren Yeager, Piercings, Smut, Tattooed Eren Yeager, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scthetics/pseuds/scthetics
Summary: 𝘛𝘖𝘖 𝘍𝘈𝘚𝘛 𝘉𝘠 𝘚𝘖𝘕𝘋𝘌𝘙" 𝐏𝐞𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐲 𝐈 𝐝𝐫𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐨𝐨 𝐟𝐚𝐬𝐭, 𝐦𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐨𝐨 𝐟𝐚𝐬𝐭, 𝐥𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐨𝐨 𝐟𝐚𝐬𝐭,𝐀𝐢𝐧'𝐭 𝐧𝐨 𝐬𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐨𝐨 𝐟𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐦𝐞"
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59
Collections: Attack on Titan, Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin, EREN JAEGER|AOT





	1. ➤𝘾𝙃𝘼𝙋𝙏𝙀𝙍 1

...

━━━━━━♡♤♡━━━━━━

𝘗𝘓𝘈𝘠𝘐𝘕𝘎: [𝘈𝘓𝘓𝘜𝘙𝘌 ] - [𝘉𝘙𝘌𝘕𝘛 𝘍𝘈𝘐𝘠𝘈𝘡]  
1:35 ──────ㅇ───────── 3:47  
↻ ◁ II ▷ ↺

The sounds of the devil's cry haunted the girl as she felt herself submerge into the soft sand she sat on.

Her mother's last words tasted like pure anarchy on the girl's tongue, infecting her tainted blue veins with paralysis, crushing the organs that inhibited in her as she felt herself dissolve into the soft oranges and pinks that draped across the sky. The serene smell of the salt from the ocean flowed through the air. She had come here yet again. The ocean waves feeling like a reminiscence of the paradise she had left behind.

Tomorrow she would start her life at Shiganshina university, Shiganshina, the place she desperately wanted to leave behind yet held onto. She always found herself drawn to the broken roads of unwanted destinies.

She sighed and stood up, wanting to get as much sleep as possible before moving into the dorms. She took one glance back at the scene and saw a man standing in the distance.

His hands tucked into his pockets and his chocolate brown locks dancing with the wind. She couldn't see his face yet she felt herself gazing intently at the man who seemed to be engrossed in his thoughts. She walked away leaving the man in solitude while feeling herself feel more fatigued at the thought of what might occur tomorrow.

━━━━━━♡♤♡━━━━━━

𝘗𝘓𝘈𝘠𝘐𝘕𝘎: [𝘙.𝘐.𝘗] - [𝘑𝘖𝘑𝘐]  
1:35 ──────ㅇ───────── 3:47  
↻ ◁ II ▷ ↺

The sound of the alarm woke up the girl from her slumber as the birds chirped and the warm sun rays hitting her. Groaning she sat up, feeling the heat of the rays sink into her skin. Her anxiety was slowly creeping up to her.

She hadn't come to Shiganshina in a while as she stayed somewhere far away with her brother, she was quite comfortable there, the fresh air and new people but here she was, back in the place which haunted her.

A knock woke her up from her trance. "Come in" she yawned. The door opened slowly revealing her mother. Looking rather disheveled and the lack of sleep was apparent on her face as you could see the dark circles that sunk into her skin.

"You're moving into dorms today, have you packed everything?" She questioned. All the girl did was let out a hum and went into the bathroom to get ready. "I don't know why you don't just stay here, why do you need to stay in the dorms?" Her mother asked her voice slowly going louder. The girl sighed and glared at her mother. "You know why I can't stay here, why do you always argue with me about this?" She argued, getting annoyed at her mother's constant questions.

"Is it because I'm a bad mother?" Her mother asked annoyed. F/N felt herself brew with anger, she hated her mother's victim mindset, always trying to guilt-trip people into listening to her but she was sick of it now so she wouldn't give into it.

"Why do you always do this?" F/N murmured. "I came back because you asked but I can't stay with you." She stated staring at her mother. Her mother disapproved of her sentence and anger flashed in her eyes. "You little sh-" She got cut off by her daughter leaving the room.

⑉⑉⑉⑉⑉⑉⑉⑉⑉⑉⑉⑉⑉⑉⑉⑉

F/N was fuming with anger, her nails were slowly digging into the palm of her hands as she stood in the middle of the kitchen as the sweet aroma of food lingered around her. "calm down F/N calm down." she whispered to herself.

This was a normal occurrence for the H/C haired girl. She would always be overwhelmed by her emotions, her mind trying to unravel the pieces of information given to her. Her chest heaved, trying to calm herself down.

"I'll go put your stuff in the car." She heard her mother mumble.

The H/C ignored her and went to her room to change.

Why must relationships be so complicated?

━━━━━━♡♤♡━━━━━━

𝘗𝘓𝘈𝘠𝘐𝘕𝘎: [𝘎𝘈𝘙𝘋𝘌𝘕 𝘒𝘐𝘚𝘚𝘌𝘚] - [𝘎𝘐𝘝𝘌𝘖𝘕]  
1:35 ──────ㅇ───────── 3:47  
↻ ◁ II ▷ ↺

The H/C stood outside her to be home. Her body stiffened at the thought of her different possibilities and bad things that might happen, too consumed in her overthinking she didn't notice the door open. "HELLO!" her body startled at the sudden voice.

She looked up and saw an auburn-haired girl laughing hard with her hands on her stomach. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and she seemed to be holding a potato as well.

The girl stopped laughing and gave a bright smile, showing off her pearly whites.

"Sasha Blouse, nice to meet ya." The auburn girl leaned down and gave F/N a handshake and the H/C haired girl tried to muster up the warmest smile she could. "F/N L/N nice to meet you too."

The room was rather plain apart from some of the decorations that were around the room. There were two beds on the opposite side of each other and two desks. There was also a lot of packets of food scattered around the wooden floor.

"Sorry for the mess," Sasha murmured sheepishly.

"It's fine I'll help you clean up." F/N said with a smile.

"No don't worry about me, let me help you with your stuff." The auburn haired girl frantically ran to help.

F/N let out a small giggle and started to converse with Sasha about various things, instantly hitting it off.

It became night time and the two girls sat on F/N's bed and were eating a packet of gummies.

"So F/N, why did you come here in the second year?" Sasha asked while stuffing her mouth.

The H/C haired girl started to choke on her food at the sudden question. "Oh my God, are you ok?' Sasha rubbed F/N's back.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just an unexpected question."

"It's just family issues." The H/C haired girl shrugged.

"Oh, I get it, well tomorrow me and my friends are hanging out after classes if you want to come." Sasha sang to you.

"I would love to," F/N said with a smile, happy that she might be able to make some friends.

━━━━━━♡♤♡━━━━━━

A/N:

THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO I'M SCARED ABOUT HOW THIS FIRST CHAPTER WAS, BUT I WOULD LOVE SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITITSM.


	2. ➤𝘾𝙃𝘼𝙋𝙏𝙀𝙍 2

...

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

𝘗𝘓𝘈𝘠𝘐𝘕𝘎: [𝘔𝘠 𝘒𝘐𝘕𝘋 𝘖𝘍 𝘞𝘖𝘔𝘈𝘕] - [𝘔𝘈𝘊 𝘋𝘌𝘔𝘈𝘙𝘊𝘖]  
1:35 ──────ㅇ───────── 3:47  
↻ ◁ II ▷ ↺

"Will, you ever leave me?"

The young girl sat baffled, unable to decipher what the boy meant. He gave the girl a small grin, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Where would she go? Her soul lived wherever the light shone and wherever the oceanic orbs were. "You ask such dumb questions." The young girl grumbled.

The young children sat on the golden grains while the lacy waves played a lullaby, hypnotizing the children. "It's not a dumb question, I just want to know."

The boy gazed at the eyes that he always felt so drawn to. All the girl did was let out a giggle while staring at the beautiful seashell that was in the palm of her hand.

She gently grabbed the boy's hand and placed the seashell on his hand.

"Keep this, to always remember this place."

The boy furrowed his eyebrows, confused, he would always remember this place. He would always remember where he and his companion would spend time together. He let out a soft smile and curled his fingers delicately on the shell.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Of course I won't leave you." The girl eye-rolled.

"Pinky promise?!"

"Pinky promise."

Sometimes some promises were meant to be broken.

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

𝘗𝘓𝘈𝘠𝘐𝘕𝘎: [𝘚𝘌𝘓𝘍 𝘊𝘈𝘙𝘌]- [𝘔𝘈𝘊 𝘔𝘐𝘓𝘓𝘌𝘙]  
1:35 ──────ㅇ───────── 3:47  
↻ ◁ II ▷ ↺

"Do you know where your classes are?"

The H/C-haired girl nodded and smiled at Sasha who was currently eating a doughnut while walking to class.

"What class do you have now?"

"I have art now, I'll see you after class ok?" F/N answered her friend. "OK BYE YOU'RE GOING TO DO GREAT!" The auburn-haired girl shouted, causing F/N to giggle. She found it quite encouraging that her roommate wanted to build a friendship with her rather than just being strangers who lived together.

While stuck in her own thoughts she didn't see the small figure walking towards her making her bump into them. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry I didn't see you!" She panicked letting a hand out to the person who fell.

A petite girl with long blonde hair accepted the hand and stood up, giving a small smile. She lifted her gaze onto F/N and you could almost see the Mediterranean sea in the blonde's eyes.

"Don't worry about it." The blue-eyed girl stated while getting rid of the dust on her clothes. "I'm Historia Reiss."

She let a hand out to give a handshake. "F/N L/N, I'm sorry that I bumped into you, I'll get you coffee or something to make it up to you."

Historia let out a giggle, "Stop worrying it's fine, what class do you have, you look lost." Historia stated causing the H/C haired girl to let out a sheepish smile, feeling embarrassed.

"Was it that obvious?"

"It was a bit obvious but don't worry I'll help you."

"Oh, I have Art now," F/N answered making the petite Blond's eyes shine. "I have art too, let's go together.

◇─◇──◇─────◇──◇─◇

"So is there any drama here?"The two girls had been sitting in their art class for about an hour conversing about various subjects, getting along pretty well.

"I mean there is some drama, but our group tends to stay out of it." The blonde stated. She wasn't aware that the H/C-haired girl was in fact Sasha's roommate and they would be spending a lot of time together due to the fact that they were in the same group.

"Our group has been in a fight with another group, we all used to be really close then they just distanced themselves from us, we are on ok terms now," Historia explained while writing down notes.

The H/C haired girl was intrigued about what type of drama would occur and who it might have been with but decided it wasn't her place to pry.

"So why did you move here in your second year?"

F/N, who was drinking her chocolate milk started choking (again) from the question which came out of the blue.

"It looks like i took a huge watery shit, someone's gonna think I had diarrhea." F/N stated with a scowl on her face, trying to clean her pants.

Historia gazed intently at the girl, trying to suppress a laugh but failing to do so. "Watery shit?!"

"You know when you eat those beans in that curry that makes you shit a lot."

(PLS IF ANY SOUTH ASIANS KNOW WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT)

"I have never had that," Historia said while laughing.

"You look like the type of person who doesn't shit anyway." F/N looked at Historia with no expression until she burst out laughing.

"No, but when class finishes I'm running out the room and going back to the dorms to get changed." The girl started getting her stuff ready so she could leave.

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

𝘗𝘓𝘈𝘠𝘐𝘕𝘎: [𝘛𝘌𝘓𝘓 𝘠𝘖𝘜𝘙 𝘍𝘙𝘐𝘌𝘕𝘋𝘚 ]- [𝘛𝘏𝘌 𝘞𝘌𝘌𝘒𝘕𝘋]  
1:35 ──────ㅇ───────── 3:47  
↻ ◁ II ▷ ↺

As soon as the class was dismissed the girl ran as fast as she could out of the room leaving her classmates weirded out by her antics and a laughing blonde.

The H/C-haired girl didn't pay attention to her surroundings while speed walking to her dorm, instead of covering her stain with a hoodie which was a smarter idea however she panicked.

Instead of looking forward, she kept on looking at her stain, feeling embarrassed. She collided with a hard wall face forward, making her trip. She groaned in pain while laying on the floor.

"What type of big fucking wall?!" The girl spat annoyed.

"Did you reverse shit your pants?" She heard a deep voice speak.

Too embarrassed to look up she hid her face and ran away, leaving the person behind confused.

"That was really fucking weird."

◇─◇──◇─────◇──◇─◇

"Holy shit." The girl panted against the door after running to her dorm. Sasha, who was laying on her bed, set her gaze on the sweaty girl. Her eyes widened witnessing the stain on her pants, stifling a laugh.

"Ugh." The sweat-stained girl limped to her bed landing face flat with a thud.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Sasha burst out laughing. She placed her hand on the embarrassed girl trying to comfort her.

"I choked on my chocolate milk and it spilled all over my clothes and then I bumped into some guy while running here and it's my first day here." The girl grumbled.

"Pffft."

The H/C-haired girl sat up and sent a glare to Sasha who was holding in another laugh, face turning red whilst doing so.

"You can laugh."

Sasha let out another huge laugh holding her stomach as well.

"He-hey it's fine we are meeting my friends now ok so cheer up." She gave her a soft smile and ruffled her hair. "Get changed now."

"Alright boss."

◇─◇──◇─────◇──◇─◇

"Haha I know it's very funny."

The girl grimaced at the group of friends laughing at her and to her dismay, she knew this wouldn't be forgotten by them.

"She choked on the water yesterday as well," Sasha explained while laughing.

"F/N your choking so much, makes me think you got a thing for that." Jean winked, making her eyeroll.

"Yeah, I love big meaty hands on me."

"You're pretty cool F/N we thought you would be some annoying bitch." Connie stated while stuffing his mouth with crisps.

"I'm touched, you're gonna make me cry." The H/C-haired girl wiped a fake tear and held a hand to her heart dramatically.

"OH OH!, I FORGOT TO TELL YOU!" Sasha shouted while rocking F/N's body.

"What! what?"

"There's a beach house party next week, some guy called Floch is hosting it, YOU HAVE TO COME!" Sasha's light brown eyes sparkled with excitement.

"That shit is long I would rather sleep." The girl leaned her head into her arms, fatigued at how terrible this day went for her.

"Oh come on it will be fun," Jean smirked.

"Ugh, fine I guess I'll come," F/N replied with a small smile.

"AAAAY!"

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

𝘗𝘓𝘈𝘠𝘐𝘕𝘎: [𝘙𝘜𝘕𝘕𝘐𝘕𝘎 𝘖𝘕 𝘌 ]- [𝘉𝘙𝘌𝘕𝘛 𝘍𝘈𝘐𝘠𝘈𝘡]  
1:35 ──────ㅇ───────── 3:47  
↻ ◁ II ▷ ↺

F/N POV

The sun had just set, the light hiding behind the stars that the gods planted. We left for our dorms.The cool air pinching my skin, I felt like I was in a daze. I hadn't felt such blooms in my heart in a while What was that feeling? Warmth circulated all over my body as a small smile itched its way onto my face.

"What are you smiling at"

"I don't know."

The auburn-haired girl reached her hand across to mine and interlocked our fingers. Her thumb softly grazing across the top of my hand.

"It's fine, you will have better days." Sasha tried to reassure.

We both suddenly halted as Sasha let go of my hand and ran into a store full of baked goods. "Wait for me, I'm coming!" Leaving me all alone in the street full of streetlights stubbornly shining into the light.

I looked around the empty street and set my gaze on a tall figure, the streetlight reflecting onto him. He was leaning on one of the poles, His phone in hand. He was wearing black sweatpants and a plain white T-shirt. Silver piercings covering his ears. His body carved by Adonis himself.

His skin was a canvas painted by the Gods, inked with the ashes that came from the premises of hell. His face was molded by granite.

The moonlight was dancing on his face, defining it more. He lifted his gaze onto me. His lips drawn into a hard line. Our eyes connected together like cosmic orbs, Infinite hues illuminating by the light.

His eyes were the color of mountain lakes and evergreen forests, piercing through me.

His long chocolate brown hair was put into a messy back bun, little hairs flicking out of the top.

Elation and familiarity filled every crevis of my body. I had seen those hues before but I could not register were from.

I set my look on something else, embarrassed that I stared for too long. He looked at me for one last time with an icy, cold glare destroying the temptation that lurked in me to have another glance.

He walked away leaving me in solidarity and confusion. I let go of the breath that I held in, letting my thoughts twirl and bind.

But where there is no temptation , there is no immorality.


	3. ➤𝘾𝙃𝘼𝙋𝙏𝙀𝙍 3

...

  
⊱ ────── {⋆⌘⋆} ────── ⊰

𝘗𝘓𝘈𝘠𝘐𝘕𝘎: [𝘞𝘏𝘐𝘛𝘌 𝘍𝘌𝘙𝘙𝘈𝘙𝘐] - [𝘍𝘙𝘈𝘕𝘒 𝘖𝘊𝘌𝘈𝘕]  
1:35 ──────ㅇ───────── 3:47  
↻ ◁ II ▷ ↺

The millions of droplets cascaded from the overpowering cloak of darkness. The velvety drops sunk its way into my skin, feeling the coldness numb my body. 

The definite lightning that woke the gods, that broke the world into seven yet you're still hollow, still empty. The cracks of my soul being infected by the poison left behind.

Why did you leave me? In a world full of deserted dreams and stolen fairytales.

My knees sunk into the thick mud, dead eyes staring at the stone that was set in front of me. 

Take me please, take me to the world full of open books and promised lands, take me to the place which you desired so much. Why must I be the cause of your demise?

Why must I be left alone? 

My voice grew tired, tired of incoherent words and screams of pure rage and loss. Then there was silence, silence that feels like sharp thorns piercing through raw flesh. Silence that feels like a cold embrace.

A silence that feels like the next life.

⊱ ────── {⋆⌘⋆} ────── ⊰

𝘗𝘓𝘈𝘠𝘐𝘕𝘎: [𝘎𝘓𝘐𝘛𝘛𝘌𝘙] - [𝘛𝘠𝘓𝘌𝘙 𝘛𝘏𝘌 𝘊𝘙𝘌𝘈𝘛𝘖𝘙]  
1:35 ──────ㅇ───────── 3:47  
↻ ◁ II ▷ ↺

"She's drooling all over her book."

"STOP TAKING PICTURES OF HER SASHA!"

"THERE'S MOUTH PEE ALL OVER THE TABLE ."

The three girls were crowding around the H/C haired girl, who was deep in sleep, watching her drool all over her expensive textbooks. 

"She needs a break." The petite blonde looked at her friend with a sympathetic look.

"Isn't it the party today?" Ymir questioned, eyebrows raising.

"LET'S WAKE HER UP!" Sasha shouted while taking pictures of the girl who was deep in slumber.

"That's not a very good id-" Ymir got cut off by the said girl who woke up and had pure rage plastered on her face.

F/N POV

"SASHA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" 

"Nothing hehe." Sasha stood there with fear struck onto her features, while letting out a nervous laugh at the angry girl.

"If you put that on your Snapchat story I swear I'll-"

"Will what?" The auburn girl's arms crossed and a smirk started growing on her face.

"You bitch." I stood up getting ready to chase her and Sasha started to sprint to the other side of the room.

I stood in front of her as she hid in the corner of her bed, ready to snatch the phone out of her hands.

"Please don't kill me, I'm too young to die." The girl nervously murmured.

Her phone was in arms reach and I took it quickly, ready to delete the snaps. Once I deleted them I saw a person on her chats who looked familiar.

"Mikasa?" I whispered with confusion wrapped around me. I felt like I knew her, but I wasn't sure how.

"Did you delete them yet, I need to text Connie." Sasha yawned.

"Yeah yeah I did." I gave the phone back, my mind still trying to piece back the puzzle.

"You good?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine," I stated blankly.

"If you say so." The auburn-haired girl hummed while getting up to get ready.

"Ymir and I are going to get ready now, we'll see you at the party." The two girls left leaving me still confused at the girl who I saw on Sasha's phone.

A bundle of clothes were thrown at me, making me fall on the bed. "The fuck Sasha?!" I groaned already regretting agreeing to go.

"Get changed so we can leave, it's already 8 pm." It was unusual seeing her so worried about timing, but I brushed it off thinking she was just excited.

"Yeah yeah I'm getting ready."

I felt an arm on my wrist pulling me around, making me face her. "Hey if you're ever uncomfortable there just tell me ok." She said while giving me a warm smile.

I felt my heart warm up by her simple sentence, making a small smile crawl onto my face.

"Yeah, I'll tell you."

⊱ ────── {⋆⌘⋆} ────── ⊰

𝘗𝘓𝘈𝘠𝘐𝘕𝘎: [𝘈𝘚𝘛𝘙𝘖𝘛𝘏𝘜𝘕𝘋𝘌𝘙] - [𝘛𝘙𝘈𝘝𝘐𝘚 𝘚𝘊𝘖𝘛𝘛]  
1:35 ──────ㅇ───────── 3:47  
↻ ◁ II ▷ ↺

TW: Drugs (weed)

The building was littered with sweaty bodies dancing against each other and the smell of weed and alcohol engulfed the suffocating air. Music escaping from every open door and window, like screams of complete ruination. My palms had started to become sweaty by the anxiety that slowly grew in me. 

We reached another room that was less crowded but still had people, The red light-emitting and creating a somber effect. There were clouds of marijuana smoke covering my vision.

"CONNIE, JEAN!" Sasha sprinted to the two boys who were sprawled across a couch, blunts in hand.

I walked over them slowly chuckling at their state. Connie had a bunch of Cheetos all over his chest and Jean was just in a daze, eyes red and ghost smiles plastered on their faces.

"There's a swimming pool if you want to go Sasha." Sasha nodded frantically while downing a bunch of shots.

"LET'S DO SHOTS IN THE POOL CONNIE!" She went over to Connie and pulled him up and dragged him to the pool.

A sigh left my lips as I walked over to the other dazed boy and plopped myself onto the couch.

"Who even is Floch?" 

"Oh, Floch's some rich guy who always hosts these parties," Jean mumbled while laying down on the couch and letting his legs sit on top of my lap.

"There isn't much to him, he's kinda just there you know."

"Yeah, I get what you mean."

Whisps of silver, grey smoke danced out of his mouth into the hazy air. The atmosphere feeling more stuffy. He closed his eyes as a long sigh escaped him.

"Wanna hit?"

The question caught me off guard and I pondered a bit for an answer, my mind feeling more dazed.

"Yeah sure."

He handed me the blunt and I took one long hit, a river of elation hit my lungs. Everything seemed a little more tranquil now.

I felt piercing needles burying it's way into the back of my head as I sat in silence, my eyes still glazed. Turning around to see if I was being stared at I saw the mysterious boy who I was entranced by.

He stood leaning on a wall, solo cup in his hand, as he blatantly ignored the girl who was trying to converse with him. Instead, he shot me another harsh glare, crashing all my systems down. His hair in a low messy bun and he wore a black t-shirt, with black jeans. His hands covered in rings. 

This time his eyes weren't as clear and glossy as before. They were dark and cloudy, rings of red around his teal hues. Why was he staring at me? I had never talked to him before. 

He was a glossy-eyed illusion built for the Gods that carved him, for the world that held him imprisoned. He slowly drank out the cup but his icy glare never left me. I felt myself sink into the couch as the world around me became a mere spectator to the disillusion that prevailed itself in me.

The boy gave me one last glare followed up by an eye roll and left. Leaving me alone again with this pent up bewilderment sprouting in me.

A/N: SORRY FOR THE LACK OF EREN HE WILL COME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER MORE I SWEAR 😫💯 I JUST LOVE THIS SLOWNESS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOLLOW MY TIK TOK: ERENSRIGHTKNEE FOR UPDATES😁


	4. ➤𝘾𝙃𝘼𝙋𝙏𝙀𝙍 4

...

  


✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

𝘗𝘓𝘈𝘠𝘐𝘕𝘎: [𝘍𝘙𝘈𝘛 𝘙𝘜𝘓𝘌𝘚] - [𝘈$𝘈𝘗 𝘔𝘖𝘉]  
1:35 ──────ㅇ───────── 3:47   
↻ ◁ II ▷ ↺

"Bro that's insane."

"Yeah I know, I'm still traumatized."

"What are you guys talking about?" Ymir walked over to me and Jean with her eyebrows raised at our current position.

We were still laying on the couch but on opposite ends as our feet were touching together pretending to be a bicycle.

"I was telling Jean the story about how my cousin killed my frog."

"He will be missed."

Ymir started at us with complete bewilderment, as she let out a long sigh. Somehow she was still sober despite the overwhelming atmosphere.

"You guys have been sitting there for 2 hours, go do something else." She crossed her arms and grabbed both of our wrists to make us stand up.

"Ok mother." Jean eye rolled with annoyance.

I turned to Jean and nudged his arm, making him look at me.

"I bet you she likes being called mummy in bed."

"PFFT."

Ymir overheard our obscure conversation and her cheeks became flaming hot red, eyes widening.

Letting out a huff of annoyance she dragged us out of the room and making us go into the outdoor pool.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

The bitter taste of chlorine covered my tongue as I stared at the display in front of me.

People making out in the pool, glowing bodies tangled together. The sounds of the sweet vibrations bounced across the garden. Jean looked like he was taken in by the waves of tranquillity as his eyes were glossed and dazed with a new emotion.

I followed his gaze onto a girl sitting on one of the pool chairs. She was breathtaking, her lips stained with a dark purple, her tresses were tied back into a ponytail and her neck was littered in black necklaces and chokers. She was dressed in a long black dress with the sleeves puffed up. She was insanely beautiful. I felt my jaw drop as I looked at her in awe.

She looked familiar, who was she?

"Who's that Jeanyboy?"

He seemed to not have heard me as he still kept on staring.

"Jean!"

"Jean!"

I gave up on shouting and instead stepped on his foot and he let out a loud yelp.

"The fuck was that for?!"

"Who's that girl?" I pointed at the girl he was staring at.

He became flustered at my question as his cheeks bloomed in color and the tips of his ears became a soft pink.

"Uhh, that's Mikasa." He gave me a soft smile while pupils dilated at the name which I had previously heard.

Who was she? And why did I know her?

"Mikasa, Mikasa." I softly mumbled trying to remember how I knew her.

"Hey, are you go-" He was cut off by a large boom of noise coming near us.

"Hey bitches!" Connie shouted while putting his arms on both of our shoulders. Jean and I grimaced at the sudden physical contact.

"I thought you guys were fucking cuz you were taking so long in that room."

"EWWW never." I fake vomited, exaggerating my disgust at the remark.

"What do you mean ew F/N I'm a work of art." 

I rolled my eyes at his statement and let out a sigh, already tired of the party.

"Jean and Connie come with me they are playing beer pong." A boy with auburn hair came and dragged the two to another room abruptly, not leaving me a second to say anything.

I tucked my hands into the pockets of my hoodie, ready to leave but I felt holes burning into the back of my head again.

Turning around to get a better look, I saw the same boy. This time his head was tilted and he held a somewhat intimidating aura. He was sitting on the ledge of the pool and his feet were sunk into the water, while two girls sat beside him giggling for whatever reason. I felt my knees go weak as his gaze intensified.

What was his deal? I didn't know him.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

It had been about 2 hours since Jean and Connie left and during that time I had found Sasha and we were dancing in a room full of sins and intoxicated breaths.

I wasn't sober but I wasn't drunk. My body had been dragged into tangerine flames that had taken me into its embrace. My vision was blurred and my blood had been replaced with liquid energy, the adrenaline coursing through me.

The boy had still looked at me 2 or 3 times after that and I wanted to know why but my anxiety had prevented me. 

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

𝘗𝘓𝘈𝘠𝘐𝘕𝘎: [𝘍𝘜𝘊𝘒 𝘛𝘏𝘌 𝘞𝘖𝘙𝘓𝘋] - [𝘉𝘙𝘌𝘕𝘛 𝘍𝘈𝘐𝘠𝘈𝘡]  
1:35 ──────ㅇ───────── 3:47   
↻ ◁ II ▷ ↺

The sickening atmosphere had led me outside, the fresh smell of saltiness and the cool air settled into me.

I walked away from the ear-splitting building to the beach which I had always found myself at. The serene tone always made me feel safe.

My feet sunk into the soft golden sand, the waves serenading me with its rhythmic movements. The darkness always hid the whirlwind of desire and despair, something which I think was a curse for the human mind.

I looked to the left of me and saw the boy who for some reason always had his gaze on me. This time his teal hues focused on the tides that crashed against each other.

His hair which was always tied up had been let go and his chocolate locks were playing with the wind. He looked like the boy I saw here before.

A burst of confidence had sprouted in me and my feet spoke for themselves and took me to right next to the boy.

His gaze didn't falter and his posture stayed the same. 

"Why are you here?" 

This was the first time I heard his voice, it was everything which I had expected. It was deep with a hint of hoarseness and it completely lacked emotion.

"I don't know honestly."

I heard him sigh as his gaze moved onto me, disgust prevalent on his face.

"What's your problem?" I had become annoyed at his antics, the constant staring and then this.

"What do you mean? I have no problem."

His face was still expressionless and I felt myself become aggravated. Who does he think he is?

"You know what I fucking mean, you kept on staring at me the whole night."

A humorless laugh betrayed his mouth. I wanted to be mad, but somehow I felt at peace. I didn't even know this man's name yet I felt so enchanted by him.

He looked like vindication, I wonder if all the other fallen angels sounded the way he did.

"Don't assume stuff, how do you know I was looking at you."

A small smirk grew on his face, aggravating me further.

"I know you were, don't even lie." My eyes rolling at him.

"Why are you here though, I knew you were a stalker." He stated nonchalantly, his hand going through his hair.

"STALKER WHAT?!" 

He stares at me and he thinks I'm a stalker, that's some reverse phycology shit. 

"You ran into me with your shit pants and then stare at me in the street, sounds stalkerish to me." The boy kept his gaze on me as embarrassment filled me, My jaw dropped and eyes widening.

"Uhhhh." My mouth became dry as I had was too unnerved to speak.

"It wasn't shit, it was chocolate milk and I wasn't staring at you, I was looking at a sign." I coughed a couple of times, still feeling uneasy.

"A sign yeah?" His eyebrows raising at my lie.

"Yeah?" I tried to convince myself on my own lie.

"Who the fuck drinks chocolate milk in class?" His face held amusement but his eyes contradicted that, looking empty and hollow.

He looked like a melancholic enigma, his orbs deceived any emotion he held on his face. Where did he hide his desires? Did he hide them in his eyelids? so every time he opened them they would dissolve into the clutches of time. Did he hide them from the devil? frightened that he would be exiled again.

"I drink it, and what?"

A small chuckle came from the man, a piece of metal in his mouth reflected onto the moonlight.

"You seem very strange."

"I didn't even do anything, you don't even know me."

His laughter came to a close and his stoic expression came back, his eyes gazing back at the ocean. 

What happened?

"Why are you here, shouldn't you be at the party?" I questioned, feeling goosebumps grow on my skin.

"You shouldn't ask such invasive questions." He stated, eyes still set onto the sea.

My eyebrows furrowed at his reply.

"Can you at least tell me your name, or is that too invasive?"

He moved his gaze onto me and looked at me dead in the eyes.

"Eren Yeager."

My heart quickened at the name, familiarity blooming. 

"Eren."


	5. ➤𝘾𝙃𝘼𝙋𝙏𝙀𝙍 5

...

║▌│█║▌│ █║▌│█│║▌║  
𝙨𝙘𝙖𝙣𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙘𝙤𝙙𝙚...

𝘗𝘓𝘈𝘠𝘐𝘕𝘎: [𝘝𝘐𝘚𝘐𝘖𝘕𝘚 𝘖𝘍 𝘎𝘐𝘋𝘌𝘖𝘕 ] - [𝘚𝘜𝘍𝘑𝘈𝘕 𝘚𝘛𝘌𝘝𝘌𝘕𝘚]  
1:35 ──────ㅇ───────── 3:47   
↻ ◁ II ▷ ↺

"What do you think about love?"

"I think it's scary."

The young girl who was laying on the grails made from the heavens ears perked. Scary? How can something built which was built with so much sanctity be scary? She had always thought the mere thought of the desire of feeling such immense feelings was beautiful.

She had always wished that one day her withered flower of a heart could bloom into something so intense and filling.

"What's so scary about love?" The girl asked whilst the icecream in her hand dribbled to the ground.

"Careful, you're going to make a mess." The boy quickly cleaned up the mess she had made.

She gave him a small smile while he only had a stoic look. Her smile widened and he let out a little giggle.

"You still haven't answered my question yet."

He glanced back at the sea, his mind drowning in whirlpools.

He had always wondered what that emotion was. His heart and mind lacked the understanding to process it all. 

To him, the sunset which the gods painted had lost its color and the grey tones reminded him of the churned up feeling in his stomach.

To him, the blood in human veins was replaced with dusty embers. 

To him, the feeling of his heart lighting on fire broke him apart. He would rather burn into a crisp than give himself away.

The young boy gave a warm smile to the girl and laughed.

"I guess we will never know."

║▌│█║▌│ █║▌│█│║▌║  
𝙨𝙘𝙖𝙣𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙘𝙤𝙙𝙚...

𝘗𝘓𝘈𝘠𝘐𝘕𝘎: [𝘗𝘙𝘐𝘝𝘐𝘓𝘌𝘎𝘌 ] - [𝘛𝘏𝘌 𝘞𝘌𝘌𝘒𝘕𝘋]  
1:35 ──────ㅇ───────── 3:47   
↻ ◁ II ▷ ↺

The call of the angels woke me up from the deep slumber I was in. The light directly in my face. I squinted, trying to understand where I was.

I was back in my dorm room, laying on my bed. I noticed that I was wearing the same clothes from the day before. 

How did I end up here?

I tried to remember the events that happened before but my mind was cloudy. My chest tightened as I recalled what had happened.

↠━━━━ღ◆ღ━━━━↞

"Eren Yeager."

"Eren!"

I stood in shock, staring at the teal eyed boy. His face was still in a stoic expression, while my lips quivered and tears threatened to leave my eyes.

It was him.

"Eren it's me!"

"What do you mean?" 

"It's me F/N don't you remember!?"

"I don't know who you are."

He wasn't real anymore, he was a trail of turpentine and lit matches.

Light up for me, please

Glow like how you use to.

I gulped and let out a hesitant smile. 

"I probably mistook you for someone else, I'm sorry."

It was melancholically absurd how heaven was painted in your eyes, yet that became the cause of our demise.

↠━━━━ღ◆ღ━━━━↞

A sharp pinch of cold entered my heart, I felt the tainted blue rivers of hope diminish into thin air. 

I sat on the edge of the bed with my head planted between my hands. My head throbbing from the aftereffects.

"Heyo." The auburn-haired girl walked in, looking lively as ever. She placed a couple of bags of food onto the table and she fell right onto the bed with a thump.

"How are you not dead Sasha?" I grumbled, reaching out for the food.

"Well my dear friend I honestly don't know, my hangovers are never bad." 

We both sat on our beds, eating on the food in comfortable silence.

"Hey Sasha, what's that Eren guy like?" I asked casually, shocking the brown-eyed girl, making her choke on her food.

"Look who's choking now," I smirked at the choking girl, causing her to let out an eye-roll.

"How do you know him?"

"I dunno, I just saw him at the party and someone told me his name." I hated lying to her but I had no choice.

"Well, he's something, he's like uhh I dunno how to explain."

"He sometimes gets into arguments but somehow he keeps to himself."

I nodded, wanting her to continue.

"He's pretty funny actually, but really sarcastic and kinda aggressive, he's really popular with the girl's cuz of his looks and piercings."

"He's not even that hot," I grumbled while eating. Sasha giggled leading me into giggling with her.

"Did you talk to him or something?"

"No, I didn't talk to him." 

Sasha walked over to me and sat between my leg, she turned around giving me a wide smile.

"Can you do pigtails on me again?"

"Let me shower at least," I stated while hitting her on the head.

"Meanie."

║▌│█║▌│ █║▌│█│║▌║  
𝙨𝙘𝙖𝙣𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙘𝙤𝙙𝙚...

𝘗𝘓𝘈𝘠𝘐𝘕𝘎: [𝘗𝘐𝘕𝘒+𝘞𝘏𝘐𝘛𝘌 ] - [𝘍𝘙𝘈𝘕𝘒 𝘖𝘊𝘌𝘈𝘕]  
1:35 ──────ㅇ───────── 3:47   
↻ ◁ II ▷ ↺

The loud chatters of the students in the class woke me up from the daze I was in.

"Hey, f/n are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good," I replied with a sheepish smile.

The blonde wasn't convinced by my answer and frowned.

"You have been off this week, I'm worried about you."

I placed my hand on Historias shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hey, don't worry about me ok."

The blonde's frown still stayed and she rummaged through her bag and brought out something covered in tinfoil.

"I made you cookies to make you feel better." The blue-eyed girl gave a wide smile, I felt myself bloom in warmth by the action.

I had such good friends.

"You're the best Historia."

I started snacking on the cookies, my mouth full while the blonde giggled.

"Hey Historia, are there any makeup stores nearby?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full f/n."

I swallowed the food so she could answer the question.

"Yeah there's one 5 minutes away, what do you need?"

"Eyeliner."

↠━━━━ღ◆ღ━━━━↞

The class had now ended and I was making my way to the store, my earphones in making me drown out the world around me.

My mind was still in overdrive from things that had happened but I tried to ignore it so I could move forward.

I walked into the store, in search of the eyeliner, my eyes scanning every shelf. 

While looking I didn't notice the unknown presence behind me, making me bump into them.

"Shit."

"Fuck."

I immediately tried to apologize but my gaze was still on the floor as I felt too embarrassed.

This has happened twice.

"It's fine don't worry about it."

I looked up to see dark brown eyes and the same purple lipstick I saw at the party.

Mikasa?

She was wearing a black turtle neck with a long pleated skirt with fishnets and doc martins. Her neck still covered in chokers and necklaces but her hair was put into two space buns and her bangs were messily let out.

"Are you ok?" She asked me while gripping onto a twilight book and eyeliner.

"You're just hotter up close," I said fast, coughing hoping she didn't hear me.

"Umm thank you." She said sheepishly, tucking her hair behind her ears and her cheeks were tinted with light pink.

"Are you the girl who was with Jean?"

"Um yeah, I am."

She giggled and took an eyeliner from a shelf and handed it to me.

"This eyeliner is much better." 

I think I fell in love.

"Thank you." I was far too flustered than I wished to be.

"Umm sorry if I'm annoying you but are you listening to Lana." She asked with a small smile.

My eyes widened at her question. How did she know?

"Yeah I am, how did you know?" 

"I can hear West coast playing from your headphones."

How did I manage to embarrass myself twice?

I fumbled with my phone. trying to lower the volume down hoping I wouldn't be more embarrassed but I heard a sweet giggle emit from her merlot lips.

"It's fine, I love Lana."

"You like Lana?!" I asked enthusiastically, my arms flailing around the air.

"Yeah it might be a bit basic but my favorite song is pretty when you cry." She said while rubbing her elbows.

"I love that song!"

We chatted a bit while walking to go to pay for our items. I knew she seemed familiar but I didn't want to say anything.

Standing in front of the store she gave me a small smile. 

"You forgot to introduce yourself." 

I dreaded this moment.

"I'm f/n l/n."

Her eyes widened a bit but went back to normal and her expression turned stoic.

"Mikasa Ackerman." She stated before walking away.

I felt a sting in me but I knew this would happen.

I looked up to see she was with two boys, a blonde with glasses and Eren.

He turned to me and rolled his eyes and they all walked away without a second glance.

Why did this happen now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW DO I GET RID OF THE ANONYMOUS THING CAN SOMEONE TELL ME PLS


	6. ➤𝘾𝙃𝘼𝙋𝙏𝙀𝙍 6

...

⊱ ───── {.⋅ ۵♡۵ ⋅.} ──── ⊰

𝘗𝘓𝘈𝘠𝘐𝘕𝘎: [𝘜𝘕𝘌 𝘉𝘈𝘙𝘘𝘜𝘌 𝘚𝘜𝘙 𝘓'𝘖𝘊𝘌𝘈𝘕] - [𝘈𝘕𝘋𝘙É 𝘓𝘈𝘗𝘓𝘈𝘕𝘛𝘌]

1:35 ──────ㅇ───────── 3:47   
↻ ◁ II ▷ ↺

'Swallowing the darkness is the only way you can taste the light.'

That's what the young boy had always told her. She had always wondered where he had found that phrase. 

He had always preferred thunder over the light, bitter cranberries over the sweet taste of strawberries and apples.

Where would he hear such beautiful words?

Sometimes she could hear his cries of help and screams but he would push himself away, drowning himself into the abyss of veins and sins.

He claimed that he could paint constellations on her palms like an angel who overdosed on fantasies and moon dust.

She waited for Michelangelo to carve his hands which were sculpted by the Gods, liquid gold dripping into the cracks of ribs and bones.

They sat in a field, the wind circling them. The bittersweet brightness of the sun spraying its light onto them. 

Sitting underneath a plum tree, their hands intertwined, he studied the creases on her palms and the cuts on her fingertips.

They were only children yet they believed that they had been blessed by Euphrosyne herself. 

How naive were they?

Living like two open souls in the graveyard of broken hopes and dreams.

Would they have to dive in one day? falling into its eternal embrace.

"You're growing so old now." The young boy stated while giggling.

She pouted at his comment and retreated her hand.

"I'm not growing old."

"I never said it was a bad thing."

The children then sat in silence eating slices of a chocolate cake. The sweet sounds of humming occasionally bubbled out of the girl's throat.

"I got you a present." The young boy's cheeks tinted with a soft pink as he kept his gaze on the leaves on the tree.

"You didn't need to get me anything." 

"Of course I did, it's your birthday." The boy scrummaged into his pockets and took out a small velvet bag and grabbed the girl's hand and placed it carefully into her palm.

He looked down at the grass, the tips of his ears already stained red.

She carefully opened the bag and took out a silver anklet, her eyes widened. She had never received such a heartwarming gift before.

She gazed at it with pure happiness, the pendant was a small starfish, starfishes were her favorite.

She felt warm tears brim at the corner of her eyes and lunged herself forward onto the boy. Hugging him tightly. Now his whole face was red and he held in a smile.

"Thank you so much!"

"I got one too so we could match."

She hugged him even tighter, feeling her other worries dissolve

"This is the best birthday ever."

⊱ ───── {.⋅ ۵♡۵ ⋅.} ──── ⊰

𝘗𝘓𝘈𝘠𝘐𝘕𝘎: [𝘐 𝘞𝘈𝘚 𝘕𝘌𝘝𝘌𝘙 𝘛𝘏𝘌𝘙𝘌] - [𝘛𝘏𝘌 𝘞𝘌𝘌𝘒𝘕𝘋]

1:35 ──────ㅇ───────── 3:47   
↻ ◁ II ▷ ↺

The room screamed silence, the only noise present was the clashing of dishes and the water spewing from the tap.

I stood by the sink washing the dishes while my mother sat on the dining room chair watching every movement I did.

"Why did you want me to come here? I have work to do."

"Am I not allowed to see my daughter now?"

"You had 7 years to do that, don't act like you want to see me now."

My mother stood up from her chair and I could hear a loud sigh escape from her mouth. She walked over to stand beside me and placed her hand on my shoulder, I flinched by her actions, feeling uncomfortable.

"You're my daughter of course I want to see you." She gave me a small smile, making my insides churn up in anger and disgust.

"That's not what you said before," I stated, trying to control my emotions.

"Stop doing this please." 

I placed my hands onto the sink looking at the ground, still feeling her presence beside me.

"Doing what?" she looked at me with complete bewilderment but she knew what I meant, fueling my rage even further.

"Stop trying to get involved in my life now, you have done enough." I walked past her making sure our shoulders brushed and left the room, leaving her in solitude.

───●◎●───

I sat on my bed staring at the cold wooden floors, my starving soul was fed with the flames from the gaping parts of hell, my sweaty palms were in a tight fist. 

She was not my mother anymore but a stranger. I missed her bright eyes and chipped smiles but now she was everything that she hated.

A knock woke me up from my trance and my mother walked in, holding a thick book and her head down.

She walked over to me and handed me the book without any words and left.

I looked at the book that she handed to me and my eyebrows furrowed, there was dust coating it. and the words were rubbed off on the cover.

I gently placed the book onto my bed and opened it, my eyes widened when I saw what was there.

Pictures.

Old pictures of me and different people. My eyes became glazy staring at the first picture, my whole family stood happily at a park. I sat on my dad's shoulders and my mum stood next to him smiling widely and my brother smiling at the front.

I miss when things were like this.

I took the picture out and put it in my pocket while flicking through the album. 

My eyes settled onto a picture that I didn't think I would see again. It was a picture of me, Mikasa, Armin, and Eren dressed in Halloween costumes. I was side hugging Eren while Armin smiled brightly and Mikasa stood awkwardly.

I honestly didn't think I would see them again, but here I was, back in the place which I hated but loved and they didn't remember me.

Or they did but they just pretended not to.

I wanted to break down but I knew it wouldn't end well so I just kept it in. 

Taking a deep breath, I left the room so I could get out of the house and go to the place which always brought me peace.

⊱ ───── {.⋅ ۵♡۵ ⋅.} ──── ⊰

𝘗𝘓𝘈𝘠𝘐𝘕𝘎: [𝘚𝘏𝘈𝘔𝘌 ] - [𝘚𝘜𝘔𝘔𝘌𝘙 𝘞𝘈𝘓𝘒𝘌𝘙]

1:35 ──────ㅇ───────── 3:47 

↻ ◁ II ▷ ↺

The broken clocks of eternal destinies played their chimes aloud and I felt melt into the sacred powders of the heavens. The wind played with my baggy T-shirt, the biting cold entering my pores.

I stood at the beach yet again, the silky waters gliding past my bare feet. I always found myself back here no matter what had happened, it was my safe place.

I looked around the normally secluded beach and saw a familiar figure I didn't want to see.

Eren stood there enchanted by the waves and his hair was tied up in a messy bun, loose strands flew in the wind. He was dressed in a graphic black hoodie and black basketball shorts, his hands still littered in rings. I didn't notice his nose piercing on the right side of his face. He also seemed to be wearing a key necklace.

He still wears that huh?

"Stop staring stalker, just take a picture already."

He was already annoying me, I could tell he wanted an annoyed reaction from me so I didn't give it to him.

"You might be stalking me, you're always here when I am." My hands were crossed together and my tongue sticking out.

He scoffed at my remark, eyes rolling yet again.

"You know if you keep rolling your eyes they can get stuck there."

His eyes were still plastered onto the sea, he looked so peaceful.

"Good, that means I can't see your face."

Now he was really testing me, he didn't even look at me.

"You haven't even looked at me also what have I ever done to you?." 

He looked at my face for a split second before looking at my feet.

"Bro why are you looking there for, do you have a foot fetish or something?!" My hands were flailing everywhere as he kept his gaze on them.

"Damn you got some crunchy toes." He looked up at me with a small smirk and I suppressed a laugh.

"Why do you always roll your eyes at me Eren?"

He shifted his gaze back at the ocean and the smirk dissolved back into a stoic expression. Did he completely forget about my near breakdown? Or was he just acting like it never happened?

"Because I don't like you."

I frowned at his reply, if he did forget me why is he acting like I did something to him. It was so weird.

"I don't know you and you don't know me, what have I ever done to you."

"You haven't done anything, I just don't like you."

"Is it because of my fat ass?"

"Shut the fuck up."


	7. ➤𝘾𝙃𝘼𝙋𝙏𝙀𝙍 7

...

◇──◇────◇────◇────◇────◇─

𝘗𝘓𝘈𝘠𝘐𝘕𝘎: [𝘔𝘠𝘚𝘛𝘌𝘙𝘠 𝘖𝘍 𝘓𝘖𝘝𝘌] - [𝘚𝘜𝘍𝘑𝘈𝘕 𝘚𝘛𝘌𝘝𝘌𝘕𝘚]  
1:35 ──────ㅇ───────── 3:47   
↻ ◁ II ▷ ↺

The laughs of the young children erupted in the field, twirling around the grass, hand in hand. Their gazes never left each other. 

She became the moon he was too afraid to chase, the stars he could gaze at, living in the realms of eternal doom, being cursed by one another.

The world held such pure desire that the kids would eventually fall into the hole of never-ending atrocities, the pureness of their hearts being tainted.

His teal eyes gleamed, holding that sweet spark of hope, no matter where they went she will always be able to recognize the bloom of his hues.

Lips decorated in a wide smile, his pearly whites glowing he stopped spinning with his young friend and a melodious laugh left his pink lips.

She would forever treasure these moments, the moments where they were free from the despicable nature of the world around them, they hid in the shadows, cloaking themselves away from the fire that would soon burn them.

"I like your hat Eren."

He put his hands on his hips with pride, his smile going wider which caused the young girl to laugh.

"Mario is the best character in the game."

Distaste filled the young h/c haired girl, making her cringe.

"Uh no, Yoshi is the best character."

Erens's hands went up, ready to defend his favorite character.

"NO WAY MARIO IS THE BEST."

They spent the next 30 minutes arguing over characters, which was pretty common for them. Their differences always seemed to mould together, a curse or a blessing, who could know?

"Eren let's stop fighting, they are both good characters."

The young girl smiled softly at the boy but he still looked mad, his hands were crossed, eyebrows furrowed, and his lips in a pout.

"Whatever."

She reached out and gently grabbed his arm, confusion plastered on his features, she took seize of his hands and interlocked their fingers together.

Their palms were pressed together and heat rose to his cheeks, eyes widening.

"Eren."

"Hmm."

"I sneezed on my hand."

"EWWWW WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

The girl let out a wheeze of laughter, he followed soon after, serenading the isolated field.

◇──◇────◇────◇────◇────◇─ 

𝘗𝘓𝘈𝘠𝘐𝘕𝘎: [𝘕𝘐𝘎𝘏𝘛𝘚] - [𝘍𝘙𝘈𝘕𝘒 𝘖𝘊𝘌𝘈𝘕]  
1:35 ──────ㅇ───────── 3:47  
↻ ◁ II ▷ ↺

The dancing silhouettes of the moonlight sat outside the window, while I remained inside the library in a chair, eyes plastered on the words that floated around the page.

This week had been insanely hectic, assignments and projects left and right, and night classes were the worst. All I wanted to do was sleep the night away yet I sat here reading and completing work due for the next day.

My mind became drowsy and the world around me turned cloudy but my attention still stayed on the pages but a loud thump woke me up.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." 

I looked up to see a boy with blonde hair in an undercut, his face decorated with concern and his glasses slowly falling off his face.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." I was confused about why he was apologizing but then I saw all my books scattered all over the floor. I leaned down to get them but before I tried to the boy stopped me with a sympathetic smile.

"I'll get them don't worry."

I peered at the boy in front of me, he had a pretty nice style. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt with a pale green sleeveless sweater on top with baggy jeans.

The boy stood up and put all the books neatly on the table and rubbed his neck, seeming quite embarrassed.

"I like your style."

The boy became flustered by my words and his cheeks bloomed in rosy pink.

"Thanks, my girlfriend helped me." His cheeks turned darker at the mention of his girlfriend.

I giggled at his nervous state and invited him to sit with me.

"Your girlfriend must have nice style then." 

The blonde boy's eyes gleamed with pride and excitement and started rambling about how pretty and amazing she was.

"Yeah we always go shopping together, I used to dress bad but she helped me." 

My interest peaked, it was nice to see such sweet relationships.

He stopped talking and looked at me with an embarrassed expression again, his hands flailing around everywhere.

"I'm sorry if I'm talking too much."

"It's fine stop apologizing, it's nice seeing boys showing off their girlfriends."

He nervously rubbed his neck and let out a smile.

"I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Armin Arlet."

Armin.

My pupils dilated at the name, swallowing a lump in my throat, I looked back at the boy with a hesitant smile, nerves building inside me.

"Wait you look familiar, are you that girl who was with Mikasa a few weeks ago?"

An anxious laugh left my lips and my grip tightened on the book I was holding.

Calm down f/n.

"Yeah that's me, my name's f/n l/n."

Armin's eyes expanded for a split second before coughing, acting calm. A loud sigh left him and he smiled widely.

"Mikasa said that you seem interesting."

His words shocked me, I didn't expect that she would say something like that about me.

"Interesting huh?"

He nodded and I could see his clasp tighten a bit on his coffee cup.

"I think your friend Eren doesn't like me."

I mean he did tell me.

"Eren is just uhh you know Eren, he's umm hard to get along with." Nervousness coated his words, I could hear his voice shake a bit while talking but I chose to ignore it.

"Yeah, I guess your right." I looked down at the table while my thoughts were racing.

Did they forget me or were they pretending?

A loud ping from my phone disturbed me, I checked the messages and it was from.

Jean?

JEANYBOY

JEANYBOY

AYO CAN YOU COME OVER?

BRUH WHY?

DID YOU PISS YOURSELF AGAIN!

JEANYBOY

NO, I DIDN'T IT WAS ONE TIME OK

STFU PISS BOY

JEANYBOY

JUST COME PLS.

OK FINE

What could he want?

"Umm hey Armin I have to go now, Jean called me for some reason."

I stood up and collected my things while Armin seemed to be in a daze.

"Armin!"

He shook his head quickly and gave me a small smile.

"See you around f/n."

"See you around Armin."

◇──◇────◇────◇────◇────◇─

𝘗𝘓𝘈𝘠𝘐𝘕𝘎: [𝘔𝘈𝘒𝘌 𝘓𝘜𝘝] - [𝘉𝘙𝘌𝘕𝘛 𝘍𝘈𝘐𝘠𝘈𝘡]  
1:35 ──────ㅇ───────── 3:47  
↻ ◁ II ▷ ↺

I opened the door to Jean's room, the stench of sweat and weed floated around.

"Jean I swear if you shit yourself or some-."

My jaw dropped at the sight.

The sweet whisps of smoke curled together in the air, Jean layed on the bed with his head facing the ceiling and Eren sat on a chair next to the bed and his attention was drawn to me.

His lips were drawn into a devious grin and his tongue poked out a little from the corner making me already mad at him.

His normally tied up hair was let out, the chocolate brown locks softly sitting on his shoulders, he held a vape in his hands, the light shining onto the many rings still on his hands. He wore a Brent Faiyaz graphic hoodie with a dark blue flannel on top, with black sweatpants and Jordan 1s.

(A/N: BYE SORRY IM SO DESCRIPTIVE WITH THE OUTFITS AND BRENT, I'M LEGIT OBSESSED WITH HIM AND I JUST HAVE A HC THAT HE LIKES BRENT SINCE SONDER AND JORDAN 1S MAKE ME WEAK.)

"I told you she's a stalker."

Upon hearing about my arrival Jean stood up and ran to me as fast as he could and put both his hands on his shoulders and shook me.

"Do you have weed?!"

My eyebrows furrowed at his question. So that's why he wanted me here.

I grabbed both his hands and shoved them off me, a scowl growing onto my face.

This little shit.

"No, I don't have weed, Jean."

His shoulders slouched and he slowly walked back to his bed, looking visibly upset.

"Do you at least have any Nutella sandwiches?"

A small smile grew its way onto my face, I walked over and sat next to him, patting his head, to try and make him feel better.

"I ate them at the library, Jean."

"You have so much sugar you need to chill out." I heard Eren grumble, his eyes rolling.

"How do my eating habits affect you? just shut up."

"You shut up you're the stalker."

I stood up from the bed and walked my way over to stand in front of him, he analyzed my every move, making me stiffen.

"You're so fucking ashy you know that."

He stood up too, his aura was so strong I could feel it flowing around me. 

"Me ashy? you're the ashy one, have you seen your eyebags they are so fucking deep, it could be a swimming pool."

(SORRY TO THE BITCHES WITH EYEBAGS I HAVE THEM TOO THEY R SEGGSY ASF THO U ALL ARE SEGGSY.)

"Shut up I know you get no pussy with your melted crayon looking ass."

Bewilderment covered his face as he just stared at me, words not being able to be formed.

"What does that even mean?!"

"It means you look ugly and you look like you smell bad."

His eyebrows furrowed, and he looked like he was repressing a laugh.

"Ok smell me then." He put his arms out and closed his eyes, a small grin smeared on him.

"Ew I'm not going near you, who knows what diseases you have."

"Diseases?! like what?"

I put my best thinking face on and looked at the ceiling.

"Umm chlamydia or cholera, who knows."

A loud laugh left his lips, I swore I could hear the chants of the fallen angel in his voice.

"Are you fucking dumb those ar-."

He got cut off by Jean moving around loudly and hitting his head on the bed frame.

"You know if chlamydia wasn't a disease, it would be a nice name."

We both stared at the boy as he rubbed his bruise on his head.

"Are you drunk, Jean?"

His eyes widened and a giggle spewed out of him.

"Drunk on love."

I cringed at his words, goosebumps growing onto my skin.

"I'll beat the shit out of you."Eren and I said simultaneously our heads snapped back to each other quickly.

"Stop copying me Eren."

"You stop copying me f/n."

How did he manage to annoy me every time I saw him?

"You know Eren smells really nice f/n,"

I looked back at the fawn haired boy, his legs were crossed and he just stared at Eren and me.

"What are you on about Jean?"

"Yeah Eren smells like coconut and like cologne you know, it's really nice."

A deep sigh left me and I looked at the chocolate haired boy and he had a prideful appearance, lips in a smirk and eyes gleaming.

"Just shut up Eren."

"I wasn't even talking."

"I'm going back to my dorm."

As I was about to leave Jean ran up to me to stop me from going.

"You can't go on your own, who knows what kind of scary creatures there are, I'll drop you."

"Jean you're, I don't know what you are but not sober."

He pointed to Eren who was currently on his phone. "Eren will drop you home."

He looked up from his phone and gave me a dirty look. "Ew no, I hope she gets eaten by a monster."

Jean grabbed Erens's hand and pushed us out of the room, locking us out.

He tucked his hands into his sweatpants and began walking.

"If you walk too slow I'll leave you to get eaten."


End file.
